1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to monitor adjustment, and more particularly, to a computing device and a method for adjusting display parameters of a monitor using a mouse of the computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, users adjust display parameters of a monitor of a computing device when display of the monitor is not satisfactory. A user can adjust the display parameters of the monitor using buttons or knobs, which are positioned on the monitor. However, this method is inconvenient if the monitor is far away from the user. What is needed, therefore, is a method for adjusting the display parameters of the monitor to overcome the limitations described.